AKULAH DIA
by Anemone Jie
Summary: Tak pernah berhenti mencari cinta, Selalu saja ada yang tak kamu suka. Terlalu jauh engkau melihat. Coba rasakan yang ada di sekitarmu
1. Chapter 1

YOho..

ketemu lagi sama saya..

berikut ini merupakan cerita yang paling kilat yang pernah saya tulis.

cerita ini ku buat untuk sohib saya yang bernama ichikawa ami, untuk ultah-nya. udah telat sih. maaf ya ami...

di kesempatan ini, saya juga mau minta maaf atas kesalahan-kesalahan yang akan anda temui di cerita ini. dan juga atas cerita yang tidak bermutu ini.

tidak mau berbahasa basi lagi.

please enjoy

* * *

**AKULAH DIA**

Pairing : Kurosaki Ichigo & Kuchiki Rukia

Rated : K-T

Summary : Tak pernah berhenti mencari cinta, Selalu saja ada yang tak kamu suka. Terlalu jauh engkau melihat. Coba rasakan yang ada di sekitarmu

Disclaimer : Bleach ntu punyanya Tite Kubo-sensei. Lagu " Akulah Dia " itu punya nya " DRIVE ". Anji cuma minjem doank. ga pa pa yaaaa..... *puppy eyes*

Warning : Full of OOC-ness. Anda pasti akan membenci saya setelah membaca cerita ini.

* * *

" Sudahlah. Jangan menangis lagi "

" .......... "

" Hentikan tangis mu. Kau bukan sepert dirimu yang kukenal "

" .......... "

" Kumohon "

" Biarkan aku menangis saat ini. Aku janji ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya "

" Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau. Menangislah. Keluarkan semua kesedihanmu. Aku akan selalu ada disini untukmu. "

" Terima kasih "

* * *

_1 Years Later_

**Ichigo POV**

" Oi, cepat. Kita sudah terlambat. " teriak ku kearah jendela sebuah rumah besar di dekat rumah ku.

" Sabar sedikit, baka. Aku sedang bersiap-siap " Terdengar suara perempuan dari arah jendela tersebut.

" Berapa lama waktu yang kau butuhkan untuk bercermin, huh ?" tanya ku dan di jawab dengan sebuah sisir yang mendarat tepat diatas kepalaku.

" Ittai... Dasar kau... "

" Dasar aku apa? " tanya sebuah suara.

" Dasar kau Kerdil " jawabku sambil merintih yang di susul dengan tendangan maut di kaki ku.

" ittai "

" Ayo cepat. Kita sudah terlambat kan? " Katanya sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu gerbang besar rumah itu.

" Baiklah "

Di sepanjang perjalanan, kami tidak berbicara sama sekali. Hanya ada kesunyian yang meliputi.

" Ne, Rukia. " kata ku berusaha memulai pembicaraam

" Hm? "

" Apakah kebiasaan mu untuk keluar rumah dengan melewati jendela itu tidak bisa di ubah ? "

~WHACK~

" Apakah kau selalu melewatkan sarapan pagi dengan Kakak mu itu ? "

~WHACK~

" Apakah kau sangat membenci kakak mu itu ?"

Pukulan ketiga yang kutunggu-tunggu itu tidak kunjung datang.

" Tolong jangan bahas itu lagi, Ichigo." katanya dingin.

" Umm... Maaf Rukia. "

" Tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu dipikirkan." Katanya. " Ayo cepat. Kita sudah terlambat kan? " lanjutnya sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

" Ok. Err, Rukia. Dimana Ashido? Kenapa kau meminta ku untuk menjemputmu hari ini? " tanyaku

" Aku sudah putus dengannya " Jawabnya santai

" APa?!?!?! Kau Putus dengannya? " tanyaku terheran-heran.

" Yupz. Its over. " katanya lagi masih dengan santai

" Astaga. Kau kan baru jadian dengannya satu minggu. Apa kau bisa mengenal seseorang dengan waktu sesingkat itu?" Tanya ku

" Satu minggu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi ku untuk menilainya. Dia sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya di banding orang itu. " katanya masih dengan nada santai

" Orang itu? " tanya ku heran. " Jadi kau masih memikirkan orang itu? " tanyaku geram.

" Iya. Kenapa? Ada masalah ?" tanyanya sinis

" Kenapa kau masih memikirkan orang itu? "

" Bukan Urusan mu "

" Jelas itu adalah urusanmu. Kau kan sahabatku. Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri saja melihat sahabatku terus menerus mengingat orang itu. Atas segala perbuatan yang telah dia lakukan padamu "

" Terima kasih atas perhatian mu. Tapi aku tidak membutuhkannya, Ichigo."

" Rukia... "

" Cukup, Ichigo. Berhenti mencampuri urusan ku." katanya dengan nada tinggi

" Tapi, Rukia.... "

" Cukup Ichigo " katanya dan dia pun berlari meninggalkan ku

Aku berusaha mengejarnya. Terima kasih untuk kaki ku yang panjang, aku pun dapat mengejarnya. Aku pun meraih tangannya dan menariknya kedalam pelukan ku.

" Rukia. Kumohon, lupakan orang itu. Aku tidak mau kau selalu menderita kerena mengingatnya. Kumohon Rukia. Lupakan dia " Kata ku sambil memeluknya

" Lepaskan aku, Ichigo. " katanya berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan ku.

" Tidak, sampai kau mau melupakan orang itu. " Kata ku sambil memeluknya lebih erat lagi.

" Ichigo. Lepaskan aku. " katanya

" Tidak "

" Hei, Lepaskan dia! " Teriak seseorang dari kejauhan

Aku cukup terkejut mendengar suara itu. Suara yang begitu familiar di telinga. Dan ku rasa Rukia pun terkejut. Karena setelah mendengar suara itu, dia diam dan menghentikan segala upaya untuk meloloskan diri dari dekapan ku yang dia lakukan.

Aku pun melepaskan pelukan ku, dan melihat ke arah datangnya suara tersebut. Dan apa yang aku lihat sangat mengejutkan ku.

Dia....

* * *

Ampun...

tobat dah saya

rencana mau bikin oneshot tapi ga pernah kesampaian

Tolooooooong

Soundtrack kali ini:

" Akulah Dia " By DRIVE

" The day u went away " By M2M

" Tsukiakari " By Rie fu

" Alone " By Aqua Times

" Atuki Naifu " By Shuga Shikao

Akhir kata di chapter ini :

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ICHIKAWA AMI**


	2. Chapter 2

Siaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang all...

Ajaib... benar benar ajaib... saya update fic saia

Maaf memakan waktu yang cukup lama.. almost 1 tahun

Maklum. Di tempat kerja baru lebih berat dari pada yang sebelumnya

Bisa duduk di depan PC, nge game, aja udah hebat

Di tambah lagi masalah sama 'mantan' duuuh cape :p (curcol)

Very well.. pls enjoy

Mohon maaf kalau banyak kesalahan ^^

* * *

AKULAH DIA

Pairing : Kurosaki Ichigo & Kuchiki Rukia

Rated : K-T

Summary : Tak pernah berhenti mencari cinta, Selalu saja ada yang tak kamu suka. Terlalu jauh engkau melihat. Coba rasakan yang ada di sekitarmu

Disclaimer : Bleach ntu punyanya Tite Kubo-sensei. Lagu " Akulah Dia " itu punya nya " DRIVE ". Anji cuma minjem doank. ga pa pa yaaaa... *puppy eyes*

Warning : Full of OOC-ness. Anda pasti akan membenci saya setelah membaca cerita ini.

* * *

_" Hei, Lepaskan dia! " Teriak seseorang dari kejauhan_

_Aku cukup terkejut mendengar suara itu. Suara yang begitu familiar di telinga. Dan ku rasa Rukia pun terkejut. Karena setelah mendengar suara itu, dia diam dan menghentikan segala upaya untuk meloloskan diri dari dekapan ku yang dia lakukan._

_Aku pun melepaskan pelukan ku, dan melihat ke arah datangnya suara tersebut. Dan apa yang aku lihat sangat mengejutkan ku._

_Dia..._

_**Rukia POV**_

Mendengar suara yang begitu familiar, aku pun segera membalikan badan ku ke arah suara itu berasal. Ya... Sedikit banyak hati ku mulai berharap kalau suara itu adalah benar-benar milik seseorang yang selama ini ku nanti. Dan.. Tuhan memang kejam...

_**Ichigo POV**_

Mendengar suara yang begitu familiar, aku pun tertegun. Melihat Rukia yang perlahan membalikkan badan nya ke arah suara itu berasal, membuat ku hanya mampu diam terpaku di tempat ku berdiri. Aku tidak ingin melihat siapa pemilik suara itu. Karena kalau apa yang ku takutkan itu benar, maka hancurlah semua mimpi ku. Dan sepertinya itu akan menjadi nyata...

_**Rukia POV**_

"ka...ien" ucapku tak percaya

"Oi Rambut orange, lepaskan perempuan itu." Kata suara itu lagi. Dan dengan perlahan Ichigo pun melepaskan pegangan nya.

"Kaien.. Kau kah itu kaien?" ucapku lagi dan segera berlari ke arah orang itu dan memeluknya dalam hitungan detik. "Kaien.. Aku tahu suatu saat kau pasti akan kembali pada ku. Tak sia sia selama ini aku selalu menunggu mu" Kataku terisak

"Lho.. ada apa ini?" Tanya nya bingung sambil menepuk pundak ku "Apa yang kau bicarakan nona, aku tidak mengerti sama sekali" Tanya nya dengan nada bingung

"Kaien... Aku merindukan mu.. Ini aku, Rukia, Kau tidak lupa dengan ku kan? " Tanyaku sambil memandangnya penuh harap

"ah nona, mungkin anda sudah salah mengenali orang. Ya, nama ku memang kaien tetapi sepertinya aku tidak mengenalmu, Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Maaf sepertinya ingatan ku kurang bagus" Jawabnya masih dengan nada bingung

"Tidak, aku tidak mungkin salah mengenali mu. Kau Kaien ku. Tidak mungkin aku salah" Kataku seraya menggelengkan kepala ku dan kembali memeluknya.

"Kaien mu? Ah nampak nya kau benar-benar salah mengenali orang nona. Aku bukan kaien mu." Katanya tersenyum

"Tidak mungkin" Kataku dan memeluknya lebih erat

_**Ichigo POV**_

Melihat Rukia seperti itu membuat hati ku remuk. Sekali lagi, orang yang sama, sudah merebut orang yang terpenting di hidup ku. Hidup memang tidak adil ... eh.. tapi.. ada apa di sana. Sepertinya laki-laki itu kebingungan. Akupun memilih untuk menghampiri mereka dan mendengar apa yang di ucapkan laki laki itu

"Kaien mu? Ah nampak nya kau benar-benar salah mengenali orang nona. Aku bukan kaien mu." Katanya tersenyum

Mendengar hal itu aku pun menjadi bingung. Bagaimana mungkin Rukia salah mengenali orang. Dan tidak mungkin aku salah mengenali orang. Suara, wajah, postur tubuh, bahkan nama nya pun sama. Memang menurut buku yang ku baca, kita memiliki 2 orang yang berwajah sama di dunia ini, tapi kalau namanya pun sama, sepertinya itu mulai tidak masuk akal.

Melihat Rukia yang terus menerus menangis dan mengatakan kepada orang itu kalau dia adalah benar kaien, membuat darah ku mendidih. Tanpa pikir panjang aku menarik rukia dari pelukan kaien dan menyeretnya pergi

"Ayo kita pergi Rukia. Sepertinya orang itu sudah melupakan mu." Kata ku seraya menarik rukia pergi "Dan kau." Kataku seraya membalikan badan menghadap pria itu "Jangan sekali lagi berani memunculkan wajah mu di depan Rukia. Sudah cukup kau menyakitinya. Jangan sakiti dia lagi" Kata ku dengan nada mengancam dan meninggalkan pria itu yang sekarang tengah berdiri dengan wajah bingung

Aku terus menarik tangan Rukia yang kini masih saja menangis. Ku bawa dia ke taman, karena sepertinya tidak mungkin bagi kami untuk terus melanjutkan perjalanan kami ke sekolah dengan kondisi Rukia yang seperti ini

"lebih baik kita duduk di bangku taman itu" Kata ku sambil membawanya menuju bangku terdekat. Dia pun duduk dan masih saja menangis. Membuat hati ku menjadi sakit

"Sudah cukup nangis nya. Kamu jelek saat menangis" Kataku sambil mengambil posisi berlutut di hadapannya sehingga sekarang wajah kami sejajar.

"..." tidak ada tanggapan dari wanita itu

" Kumohon rukia, berhentilah menangis. Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis" Kata ku lagi sambil membelai rambut nya

"..." masih tidak ada respon dari Rukia dan dia tetap saja menangis

Tanpa berpikir lagi, aku pun mendekatkan wajah ku dan menciumnya.

* * *

To Be Continue ^^

Sountrack kali ini :

"ACUTE" reverse version XD

"When Love Ends For The First Time" by Clear

"Tong Hua" by Michael Guang

"Fool Again" by Westlife

Mohon Maaf kalau banyak yang ga berkenan... Maklum, saya saja heran kok bisa ngelanjutin fic ini.

Hehehe...

Ga Tau kapan lagi bisa update fic ini... (di gebukin massa)

Sore de... Thanks for all ur attention ^^

See you some other time


End file.
